I believe in you
by koohla
Summary: "My only love, sprung from my only hate!" Words from Romeo and Juliet expresses forbidden love. Draco and Hermione experience the same being bound from each other as enemies. But they still believe in each other and that's all that matters...


****

Disclaimer: Must I repeat this over and over again? Okay then…I don't own Harry Potter! Satisfied?

****

A/N: Okay! This is my story of Hermione and Draco! Uh-oh, Fluffiness…here I come! This story would only have few chapters. I really don't know maybe 6 or 8. Just to say, this chapter explains how Draco and Hermione got together! Heehee *jitters* So there, read this, I swear on my green underwear that this is sweet! And please, don't forget to give me your reviews! Flames welcome, just make sure you have a point that is actually correct! Peace!

****

Rating: PG13

****

Title: I believe in you.

****

Chapter 1: In your arms I finally lay.

****

Author: Raging Phoenix.

*

Hermione looked out from her balcony at her own room at Hogwarts being Head girl. She stared at the overview of the lake as the giant squid swam. She smiled at herself since she remembers sweet memories she had there that happened about 2 years ago….

It was the night of the Yule Ball during her 5th year at Hogwarts. She sat alone on the rock beside the lake.

"Ball? What a waste of time. Why did they have to have one again? Is it because people were so in love? Such senseless thoughts people here at Hogwarts have…" She said bitterly.

Hermione wasn't asked by anyone to the Yule Ball. And to make matters worse, she and Victor split up. She sighed and just watched the ripples form on top of the water. The stars were reflected by the lake making it seem as if the galaxy was right there, laid in front of her. She watched her own reflection staring back at her sitting beside that of a boy…

She turned quickly to her side to see Draco Malfoy staring into the lake as well.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked irritably.

"I don't think that sort of information is in any way your business mudblood." Draco snapped at her. Hermione gave him a death glare but he just smirked and sat beside her. Feeling rather uncomfortable with this, Hermione moved a bit away from him.

"But all the same, I think I should make the best of your company." Draco said smiling at Hermione. Hermione blushed.

__

Oh! Why is he smiling at me like that? Ooh, get a hold of yourself Hermione! Don't blush!

Hermione turned away from his gaze and turned towards the lake. She felt uneasy being stared at especially by Draco Malfoy.

"Please, don't look at me like that Dr-uh, I mean Malfoy." She said embarrassed of almost calling him Draco.

__

Stop it! Breathe in, breathe out. Relax, don't let it get into your head!

"Okay then I won't." Draco said giving up. He placed his arms on top of his knees since they sat with their legs folded up.

"Really Malfoy, Why are you here?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I…really can't tell you that Hermione." Draco said sighing; he didn't notice Hermione turn to look at him as if he was crazy.

"D-Did you just call me H-Hermione?" She asked completely puzzled. Draco looked up startled himself but then just shook his head and looked down.

"Could you kindly tell me what's happening? You don't seem yourself." Hermione said looking at him with care in her eyes. She didn't know why she was acting this way. She just felt something inside her change.

"That's the point Hermione." Draco said finally.

__

He called me by my name again. How come? And why is my heart beating so fast?

"You just said I'm not myself…but tell me, how do you say such when you don't even know who I am truly?" He continued, now looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco…" She said softly.

"You…just called me Draco." He said rather shocked.

"I guess I did." Hermione responded feeling a bit lighter.

"Hermione." Draco said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something." He said standing up beside the huge rock. 

Hermione went down as he did but she slipped! Fortunately, Draco caught her. She blushed as she realized that she was now in Draco's arms and was looking deep into his gray eyes.

"Draco…" Escaped from her lips.

"Hermione, I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too Draco." She said back and the two fell into a passionate kiss.

Hermione felt as if she was floating once her lips touched Draco. His lips felt so soft and full. Hermione's body fell numb but still returned her kisses from Draco. Slowly she massaged her smooth lips into his soft ones. Her heart beat faster than ever and her eyes started forming tears. Slowly and gently, they pulled away. She stood up straightly and looked at Draco.

"Shh…" Draco said and wiped the tears that started to fall from Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, Why do you…" Hermione hesitated to continue.

"Love you?" Draco continued for her. Hermione nodded in relief thanking that he understood what she meant.

"I really don't know. It's just that ever since you started going out with Victor, I realized that I wanted to be the one who you were with." Draco explained.

"But you hated me." Hermione said.

"I hated you. But I don't anymore. Maybe it's because that even though I talked bad about you, you never talked back much. I guess I felt that I wanted to thank you then the feeling just grew…" He said.

"Oh you fool!" Hermione said somehow sarcastic and then threw her arms around Draco.

"I love you don't you know that? It's just that I knew I can't since I thought that you would never feel the same." She said. Then again, tears started to fall from her eyes.

She and Draco swayed slowly to the music coming from the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to the ball Hermione. I really wanted to. I just got…scared." Draco said apologizing.

"It's okay Draco. Now that you're with me, I really don't care about that much anymore." Hermione said smiling as her head rested comfortably on Draco shoulder. She inhaled and smelled the fresh scent Draco had.

"Don't worry about being alone anymore. I'll be with you now, as long as you want me to." Draco said lightly.

Hermione breathed deeply and smiled again of those wonderful memories she had. She went into her room and started fixing her bag to bring with her during the Christmas Holidays. She was about to be done until she heard a knock on her door. She walked towards to the door and opened it.

"Are you almost done? To remind you, the train's going to leave in about 20 minutes." The person on the door said.

"Oh, alright then. Draco, why won't you just wait for me in the entrance hall. I'll just follow you soon, I still have to say goodbye to…" Hermione broke off.

"Ah, Potter and Weasley? Go ahead I'll just wait for you." Draco said in annoyance.

"They're my friends! Okay then. I'll just see you down there." Hermione said and gave him a farewell kiss. [On the cheek! The cheek!]

Hermione went in her room again to finish her packing. Once she's done she headed towards a different door. When she opened it she went through and got herself in the Gryffindor common room. She headed down her own flight of stairs and saw her two friends sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Guys, I'm going now." She said to Harry and Ron.

They both exchanged hugs and friendly goodbye kisses [on the cheek once again!] to each other.

"Hermione, are you sure you'll be alright in Malfoy Mansion?" Harry said protectively.

"Yes Harry, I'll be fine! Okay I'll see you guys in a week or so okay? Bye!" She said and went out the Gryffindor common room.

*

****

A/N: So HOW was that for the first chapter? I really hope that you liked it! So yeah, Hermione's going to Malfoy Mansion…Ooh…Just wait. And yes, the reason why she's coming is because Draco asked her to come for the holidays. If you want to know what happens…REVIEW MY STORY!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!! 

Don't forget to review! If you want to flame me, make SURE that you have a point. Or else…*evil grin*

Come on Review! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv y'all! Not in that way the _other_ way! The one that—oh never mind…Heehee…

Toodle-loo! ^^,.

****

*Raging Phoenix*


End file.
